Somewhere Out In Space
by Laerkstrein
Summary: She didn't think so, but it was his fault.


****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Somewhere Out In Space**

**A/N: **Written for my Holiday Fic requests on LJ; post-Fullbring; prompt was "an accidental date, and a grumpy Ichigo."

* * *

><p>It wasn't too bad, really. Nothing that couldn't be repaired with a few pain pills and a bit of bedrest. Even so, it didn't make him feel much better. He had, after all, allowed himself to get wrapped up in that moment. And, because of his foolish decision, he'd left her side, and she'd ended up breaking more than just the Hollow's body.<p>

That was why he'd kept her away from home all day. He had wanted her to know that he really was sorry. And, being who he was, two simple words didn't mean a thing unless he acted upon and proved it.

Even so, as he walked her home, he couldn't keep himself from glancing at her arm. She said it didn't hurt, but, having heard her hiss in pain in the hospital wing as Captain Unohana had treated the wound, he knew better.

Karin was simply trying to spare his feelings.

Still, he had to say something. A quiet "I'm sorry" was all he could muster with his shaken nerves.

As they went, weaving in and out of people on the street, he led her with a gentle hand on her shoulder as she held onto his coat.

She just shrugged, dark hair bouncing around her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault," she replied. "I was careless. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

That, he knew, was a lie. Although a Substitute, as her brother had been, he'd been assigned to return to Karakura to aid Karin in hunting an Arrancar that had wormed its way out of Hueco Mundo.

He'd worked with her before, and knew that she was better than what she was claiming. Better than to let her guard down. Perhaps it was something she'd learned over the period in which Ichigo had been a Soul Reaper, her cautiousness. Even instinct. Regardless, she'd rarely put a foot out of place, let alone turn her back on the enemy.

It shamed him to admit, but he'd been too preoccupied with thinking about how he could talk to her without being so damned rigid. And, naturally, the Arrancar had caught her by the arm.

"How long are you going to blame yourself for this, Toshiro?"

He looked away, his hand falling against the silver button of the crosswalk. He had half a mind to correct her, as he did with everyone else, but it didn't seem right. As they crossed, another thought came to mind. Had she the opportunity to be properly trained, she'd likely graduate the Academy in a year as he had. Perhaps less, given her focus and obvious talent.

Kisuke had brought that up to him the last time he'd been in town. When he'd returned to the Soul Society, Toshiro had presented the idea at a captain's meeting. The suggestion hadn't been quite as welcome as he'd anticipated. He didn't approve of the fact that the captain-commander had declined his request, but it couldn't be helped. They really couldn't afford to have another rogue like Ginjo.

Not that he would have suspected Karin in the first place. So far as he was concerned, she'd earned more than just his trust.

As they stepped up to the door, the lights went on. The Kurosakis had clearly been waiting for her.

"What is this?" Ichigo scowled, bending to Toshiro's level. "What do you think you're doing, Toshiro?"

Frankly, he didn't know what the ginger was talking about. He'd simply walked Karin home after almost losing her arm and taking her out for something to eat. She had mentioned that she didn't eat out often because of her father. Said that he made the family look like a circus.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki. Although you're no longer a Soul Reaper, you still ought to address people properly."

Abruptly, the teen reached between the two of them, smacking the captain's wrist. He looked down, shocked to see that he was holding Karin's hand. Quietly, he stepped away from the door, his arm falling away.

"So you take her on a date, buy her dinner, and nearly get her arm ripped off? The hell's wrong with you?"

There was a very distinct sound as Karin gave her brother a good kick.

"Hey, don't yell at him! It wasn't his fault, it wasn't a date, and it's _none of your business_! Go to bed!"

With that, she promptly shoved him back through the door and slammed it. They stood there in silence until the light on the porch went off. Aside from a couple of neighbors looking out their windows to see what the shouting was about, the night was still.

"He's right, you know," Toshiro said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "It was my fault. My focus was elsewhere, and I didn't react in time."

She didn't look at him. "I guess we were thinking about the same thing then."

Their eyes met, a smile on her face. It felt different, being able to communicate with someone with just a look. He didn't do it often, as most of the people he worked with needed a louder form of motivation, and, on occassion, a kick in the pants.

"So, does that mean...?"

Karin pressed a finger to her lips. "Most boys don't care about what the girl wants to do. They drag her out to some stupid movie, or take her to a ball game. They don't take her to dinner and talk about real things, walk around the city, or give her a tour of the Soul Society all in a day." She smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but that was the best date I've ever been on."

* * *

><p>Here's hoping everyone had a lovely holiday.<p> 


End file.
